


【索香】情爱现代事故

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 点赞并转发这条微博，你将会在24小时内得到一个肌肉猛男
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	【索香】情爱现代事故

他们已经来到这里一个月了。

没有天龙人，没有恶魔果实，没有红土大陆，没有伟大航路，甚至连海都不是以东西南北划分的。  
这边的海分为太平洋，大西洋，印度洋之类。  
没有电话虫，联系全靠手机。  
出行几乎不靠船，而是靠飞机或者汽车。  
他们世界的历史，和这个世界的历史完全对不上号。  
一战是什么？二战是什么？问出来，罗宾都一头问号。

一个月前，他们击败莫利亚，收获了新同伴布鲁克，却在离开魔鬼海域前往香波地群岛时遭遇暴风雨。全船都在忙碌着跑上跑下，突然被一阵强光环绕，然后失去知觉。  
等醒来之后他们已经在这个地方了。恶魔果实的能力以及各自强大的战斗力还在，却反倒和这个充满现代科技的地方格格不入。弗兰奇被罗宾用恶魔果实的能力强迫着穿上了厚厚的羽绒服，而布鲁克被娜美喝着戴上了口罩和兜帽。  
船长这个野生动物自然是管不住的。有危险的时候他最靠得住，没危险的时候他最靠不住。于是时时刻刻要排出两个船员看着他，不然任他在大街上使出恶魔果实的能力，街上放多少自动体外除颤仪都不够用。

经过了一个月之后，大家终于磕磕碰碰地适应了这个时代。几位可靠的船员找了份兼职，还有几位剑走偏锋，做了点搞快钱的生意，最后好歹是有地方住不用愁饿死。万幸的是，大家都聚在一起。只除了一个人——他们船上的剑士。  
刚出现在陌生的地方时他们就找过附近了，一点迹象都没有。接下来的一个月间他们也没有停过寻找索隆的事，只是找不着，一点都找不到。  
山治咬着烟对娜美说：“娜美桑，不用担心那家伙的。那种单细胞绿藻，不管去哪里，只要那么丁点的阳光，就能靠光合作用生活下来啊。” 用手指比划着，说完，捏起烟深吸了一口。

“叩叩。” 一个路人走过，冷眼看着谈话中的两人，敲了敲贴在柱子上的指示牌：建筑物八尺内不许抽烟。  
“啊不好意思。” 山治取下了烟顺手掐灭。

回到临时租住的地方，山治把自己摔进了柔软的床。  
今天他陪娜美桑出去逛街逛了一天。女人逛街时的战斗力真的是无敌的，连他这种强韧的体力都觉得有点吃不消。不过可以和美丽的娜美桑相处上一天，真的什么都值了~❤ 啊啊啊他真的是世界上最幸福的男人。  
不过说到那家伙，应该不会真的出了什么事吧。山治在心里嘀咕着。

陆地上的建筑物，屹立不动，脚下踏实。和船上的环境格外不同，反而让习惯了乘坐海浪中摇晃船只的草帽一众有点不适应。  
山治趴在香喷喷的大床上，抱着枕头蹭了蹭，反而怀念起了以前在船舱内的糙陋环境。  
他们这群人糙惯了，风里雨里，刀光剑影的。战斗完带着一身血腥味都能七倒八歪地躺在船板上香香地睡上一架。

他倒是还好，至少保持了每天洗澡的习惯。乌索普，弗兰奇这些都是三天洗一次的。路飞他们更糟糕，一个星期才洗上一次澡。  
那个绿毛白痴也是，一个星期才洗一次澡。这就是为什么他每一次锻炼都裸着上半身吗？锻炼完了擦干净一身臭汗又是一条好汉？啧，真是个好养活的绿藻。

研究表明，人类的五感中，和记忆联系最深的不是听觉，不是视觉，也不是触觉。  
是嗅觉。  
有时候看到差不多的事物，未必能勾起过去的回忆。  
但是闻到和过去一样的气味时，人的脑中往往马上就会翻出来那段记忆。  
当初一本正经的乔巴是这样给大家科普的。听完之后他们船上的剑士和船长恍然大悟道“原来是这样啊”。 

不，他们绝对没听懂。

山治倒是听了进去，这些没什么用的小知识他倒是挺喜欢的。  
这个时候他就想起了这个理论了。大脑会将嗅觉和记忆绑得紧紧的。那么反过来是不是也一样的呢？  
想到一些事的时候，大脑是不是会自动也回忆起那股味道？  
山治不知道，这还要问问乔巴。  
但是现在他仿佛能闻到萦绕在鼻尖的一股汗味。

那是什么时候呢，是在与敌人战斗，默契地互相掩护，背靠背时飞溅的汗与血？  
还是在半夜攀上瞭望台送宵夜，被满身大汗的人压倒在木地板上时？  
抑或是抵死缠绵时他受不了骇人的快感，咬住那人汗湿的肩膀呜咽的时候？  
他也不知道。

山治坐起身，锤了下床头板骂道：“那个白痴绿藻，最好不要让我看见你。”  
点了根烟，吸了一口之后，用指间夹着，另一手划开了手机。  
他登上了微博。  
是的，在这边适应得差不多的时候他就在罗宾酱的建议下开了微博。毕竟在陌生的世界，能多了解点资讯也是有利的。山治自然是马上同意了。  
才不会说，他开微博最主要是关注娜美桑和罗宾酱。

罗宾酱的微博虽然关注了很多人， 但是什么都没发。  
娜美桑的微博倒是宝藏一样，毕竟她一口气关注了很多美妆博主。  
山治每一天都顺着娜美桑的关注列表去刷美妆博主的自拍。真的是一本满足。  
今天他也是，看见关注列表里面有一个叫“爱与和平莉莉丝”美妆博主，他点了进去。这个博主真的是一个长得超级漂亮又会搭配的美女啊啊啊！！！ 山治的眼睛呈桃心状，流着口水一条一条刷了起来。  
并且在每一条自拍微博下都复读机留言：“太漂亮了太神仙了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小姐姐我爱你！！！。”

这种留言真的是有1/2的被拉黑可能性呢山治君（x

然后他看到了一条她发的微博。  
“锦鲤来了锦鲤来了。今年的2月14你还想一个人过吗？点赞并转发这条微博，你将会在24小时内得到一个肌肉猛男。” 附图18张以美丽肌肉为买点的男明星，张张特写。  
山治撇了撇嘴。  
虽然他平时经常嫌弃索隆，说他是个肌肉白痴。但是老实说，经过无数锻炼和血肉拼搏磨炼出来的坚韧肌肉，充满了力量与野性，和这些在健身房练出来的肌肉真的不是一个级别。

想到这，山治打了个寒颤。  
一定是太久没吵架脑子出问题了，自己居然在心里拿那个肌肉白痴和人作对比，还夸起了他。  
快睡吧快睡吧，明天起来就轮到他去盯着船长不让他出乱子呢。  
山治关上手机，关了灯，闭上眼打算入睡。

……五分钟后。  
男人睁开眼睛，眸里一片清醒。  
他抓起被扔到一旁的手机，戳进微博，循着记忆找到了一条微博。  
点赞转发评论关注一条龙。  
做完之后才把手机放下，没多久就抱着枕头睡熟了。

深夜。

“叮。”  
“叮叮叮。”

山治骤地惊醒。发现自己正坐在一辆嘎吱嘎吱作响的电车上。车厢里零零散散坐着几个路人。有的拿着手机在看，有的靠在座位边上昏昏欲睡，旁边身材姣好的年轻母亲拿着糖果在哄抱在怀里的一个小男孩。  
路人的脸上仿佛蒙了一层迷雾，怎么努力都看不清脸，面前的车窗外是一片看不穿的浓雾。

他没觉得他出现在这个场合有什么不对。  
他只是想不起来，自己刚刚在什么地方，在做什么。  
现在他要去什么地方，要做什么呢？

金发的男子，穿着黄色衬衫以及黑色西裤，端坐在电车座位上盯着面前的浓雾若有所思。  
黄色衬衫不太合身，紧紧地贴合着上身，描绘出结实的肌肉轮廓。男人没发现的是，贴身的衣物，也让胸前的两颗明显的异物凸起格外明显。

很快电车就到了下一个站。老旧的电车在到站缓慢刹车时摇晃得厉害，电车上的人都跟着刹车惯性往一边摆去。山治也不例外，眼看动作幅度太大，差点就要压到旁边的母子身上。山治身手敏捷，赶紧伸出手握住旁边的扶手。

“嘶……” 非常平常的动作，但是就在动作的一刹那，一阵酸涩而又陌生的快感像一阵电流，从胸前传往大脑。  
这是什么？很明显是刚刚伸手时，动作牵动了身上的衬衫，也牵动了某样东西，因此产生的奇怪感觉。  
山治反射性地松手。  
胸前的触感到底是什么，他疑惑地又动了动，过程中又牵动了衬衫，平时柔软的黄色衬衫，此时却感觉像粗糙的棉布一样，磨着胸前勃起如石的乳首，激起一阵阵颤栗。  
他看了看四周，好像没人在看他。他装作挠脖子，用手臂内侧蹭了蹭胸前。

猝不及防，手臂摩擦到了一个金属状的硬物。正好在胸前，正好在乳头的位置。  
手臂的摩擦牵动金属硬物的位置，微乎其微“叮”的一声，环状硬物和敏感的乳头嫩肉擦出了快感火花。  
“啊……” 腰肢一酥，呻吟欲出，山治突然警觉咬住了下唇。他看了看四周，大家都在专心做着手上的事。  
呼，松了一口气。

？？？！！！这到底是是什么？  
刚刚的莫名快感非常骇人，像是从骨头里都冒着快感一般，让人害怕。  
山治又张望了下四周，环着臂，用姿势挡着着一只手，小心翼翼地去摸胸前。

“哈……” 他轻喘了口气，手指轻触乳头。  
在陌生的环境下触碰这敏感的部位，心里始终绷着一根弦，反而让触觉更为敏锐。  
刚触碰到乳头，他的大腿忽地一弹，浑圆的臀部肌肉缩紧， 又来了，那股陌生的快感。轻微的触碰就让快感蔓延到下身。他强忍着奇怪的快感继续，居然让他摸到了个金属环状物？

草？？？！！！！  
这是什么！！这是什么东西！！！他隔着衬衫，细细地摸索。这像是个...他想到了一个不可思议的词。  
等等，另一边也有吗？他顾不上掩饰，探上另一侧，果然也有。  
怎么回事？自己身上怎么会莫名其妙多出了一对，传说中叫乳环的东西？  
过于震惊，手指摸索时不知道轻重，乳环牵动嫩肉，发出极小的“叮叮”声。不觉间引得金发男子耳根暗红，额头开始冒出细汗，下身阴茎悄悄地抬头，头部翘起，在西裤下显出轮廓。

山治脸上的表情不太对劲。  
他试着解开衬衫的第一个纽扣，往里瞅了一眼。  
肥大的乳头颤颤巍巍地挺立着，颜色是充血的深红色。上头打了个小洞，吊着一个环状的乳环。乳环还挂着一个极其小的铃铛，因此在晃动的时候听见的“叮叮”声并不是错觉。两个环状金属间，还绑着一条红线，连接着两个环状物。而且走向极为奇怪，从一边乳环延伸，沿着胸前的第二颗衬衫纽扣绕了个圈，于另一边乳环终结。

“什么鬼。” 山治觉得他三观都要裂了。急忙要把乳环摘下来。  
没想到电车此时刚刚好完全停下。电车停下前的刹车是摇晃得最厉害的，山治偏偏又松了手在和乳环上的线纠缠，手忙脚乱的。眼看又要依着惯性往身旁的母子身上压上去了。

虽说山治平时巴不得自己是胶水果实能力者，可以把自己黏在漂亮女孩身上。只是眼下这情况不一样，山治的骑士道不允许他做出任何伤害女性的事情。哪怕是在电车上被他的体重压到也好，他都不会允许。  
平时坚持的原则甚至比身体本能还要高一个优先度。眼看着身体快倾斜到一个危险的角度了，山治在紧急关头，发动他的腿功。他单脚使劲用力一跺地板，力的副作用使他往另一边猛地倒过去……

“啊……” 一边乳头狠往金属柱子上撞了上去。  
刚刚触碰都得小心翼翼的肿胀乳头，现在被金属狠狠地挤压，乳头连带乳环都深深陷入了乳肉中。又痛又爽的快感像鞭子一样鞭笞着他的神经，前方阴茎瞬间硬得发疼。后穴紧缩，像是想要吮着硬物一样，可是空无一物，只能空虚地将棉质的内裤吮进穴口。  
“不要……” 陌生而又强烈的快感，让山治几乎承受不了。他嘴巴大张，直翻白眼。涎液控制不住从嘴边流下，脸撞在扶手柱子上，顺着惯性滑落。嫣红的舌头带出亮晶晶的唾液沾在扶杆上，阳光般的金色凌乱发丝也被涎液蘸湿，几缕发丝粘在金属扶杆上。

忙于应付快感的山治根本没注意到，到站的电车并没有打开车门。  
没有人上车，也没有人下车。  
电车外仍旧是一片看不穿的浓雾。

电车又发动了。

“哈……哈……” 山治眼睛湿润，靠着扶杆喘了好久才回过神。  
这都发生的是什么事情，要是让他知道是哪个不知死活的……  
山治凝神看了看四周，诡异的是，四周的人动作一点变化都没有，仿佛是游戏里的机器人一样，机械地做着自己一直在做的事情。  
目光回到面前，居然站了一个强壮的男人。

一头茂盛的绿色头发，身着印着金色太阳纹路的绿色羽织。  
低头看着自己的右手无名指，面无表情，不知道在想什么。

“索……” 时隔一月不见，在这种场合见到对方。山治竟然有点语塞。  
这个地方处处都透着古怪，路人们的样子怎么看怎么不对劲，还有窗外的浓雾。现在到底是什么地方？而自己身上又莫名其妙多出了两个乳环，还有条红线。  
……等等。  
红线从两边的乳环相连，在胸前的纽扣绕了个弯。此时却分出了一条红线，从胸前的纽扣处延伸，和索隆的右手无名指相绑。

“绿藻头你快帮我松……嗯啊……” 小小的催促声还没落下，就被骤发的呻吟声取替。绑着红线的男人竟像是好玩一般，右手无名指稍微弯曲，牵动了金发男人胸前的乳环。  
山治双手捂着胸前，脸色潮红，瞪着绿发男人：“草，你想死吗……啊……不要……”  
山治瘫在电车座位上，高高仰起头，嘴巴大张。西装裤下的勃起像是要顶破布料一样硬挺，后穴分泌出一滩又一滩的液体。他双手隔着衬衫抓着胸，痉挛的手指尖陷入胸肉疯狂颤抖。

面前的男人竟是毫无怜悯一般，扯着手指上的红线无规律地牵动了起来。  
红线牵动两边的乳环，金属环状在嫩肉里面扯动，尖锐的快感让人完全承受不住。  
“唔不要……” 山治眼角湿润，迷蒙的眼睛里全是燃烧的情欲，他无力地按着索隆的手，却完全阻挡不了男人的玩弄。他勃发的下身剧烈跳动，只是玩弄着乳环就要射了。

“啊……我要……” 金发男子一脸痴态，涎液从嘴角滑落到衣领上，湿漉漉的一片，大腿剧烈痉挛着，眼看着就要射了。  
山治受不住似地闭上眼睛，不断摇头。

再度睁开眼睛时，他站在了一个窄小的木屋门外。  
他迷茫地看着四周，刚刚不是还在……在什么地方来着？  
身体却还残留着记忆。临近高潮却骤然回落，勃起的前端狠狠地弹了几下却什么都射不出来，后方穴口含着内裤的布料空虚地吮吸着，分泌出来的黏液顺着大腿滑落。胸前勃发如石，又痒又痛。

山治难受得脚趾抓地，屋内却传来了声音。  
喘息声，肉体拍打声，汁液飞溅声。  
让人浮想联翩。

这什么地方……  
山治本欲不想打搅，里面却传来了低哑的呻吟声。  
声音熟悉又陌生，轻轻地喊着索隆的名字，满怀情欲。

？？？  
就算是身体的难耐都掩盖不了那股扑面而来的绿帽感。里面在上演什么好戏？山治一把推开门走了进去。一进门就看见里面交缠着两个男人。其中一个身形格外熟悉，披着太阳纹羽织，像野兽一样强壮而又矫健的身形将身下男人的双臂环住。被环住的男人身形也熟悉又陌生，一头璀璨的金色长发被汗沾湿，贴在潮红的脖子上，散落在肩膀和胸前。一身黄色长条纹浴衣，已经被剥开，露出白皙而结实的肌肉，上面全是密布的红痕。身上还残留着亮晶晶的唾液痕迹，像是被野兽仔细舔弄完一样。

绿发男人斜抱着金发男子，青筋贲发的阴茎在红嫩的肠道中进出，看样子阳具和肠壁摩擦已久，之前射进去的精液都被拍打成白沫糊在索隆的阴毛处。金发男子身前也是一滩白浊，像是已经射过几次一样。绿发男子的手在金发男子胸前，不知道在动作什么，他动一下，金发男子就抑制不住地腰肢挺直，浑圆的臀部向后送去，发出一声受不了的呜咽声。  
山治站在面前，看着欢爱中的两人，有点懵。  
所以这是他山治，和索隆？可是熟悉中又带着丝陌生。

震惊过度，山治不自觉往前走了一步，踩得脚下的木板“吱呀”一声。  
惊得山治马上抽脚，然而面前情事中的恋人却仿佛没听到一样，继续着淫靡的情事。  
这不正常，他心知他和索隆都是极为敏锐的人，不可能这样都没有丝毫察觉。于是山治继续往前走，走到两人面前蹲下来。面前的男人被身后的冲撞激得满脸都是泪，大张嘴巴，里面滑腻的舌头不断地抖动着，分泌的唾液吞不下含不住，不断滑落。汗津津的刘海粘在额头，眼睛没有焦点地看着前方。

这就是在情事中自己的样子？蠢死了。  
这是假的吧，山治嫌弃地啧了一声，伸出手触碰面前男人的脸。指尖触到脸上一片濡湿，下一秒天旋地转。

下一秒已经在索隆怀里，自己变成了那个身着黄色长条纹浴衣的男人。被强而有力的双臂紧紧地箍着，下身被狠狠穿透。粗重的呼吸在耳边喘息着，额头上滑下的汗滴到身上。他整个人都被索隆的味道包围萦绕着，让人不禁头晕眩目。  
“索……啊……” 想要开口，却被如波浪般汹涌的快感切碎成一声声的呜咽呻吟。插在肠道里的阴茎硬得像是铁一样，又角度刁钻地顶弄着他的敏感点。

“嗯……这不是很喜欢吗？” 索隆潮湿的呼吸扑在颈侧，锋利的牙齿叼起颈部嫩肉，细细研磨着。手上捏着乳头，粗糙的指腹在敏感的乳头上揉磨着，“之前打上的时候一脸不情愿的样子，现在还不是很爽。”  
打什么……这个问题还没来得及在山治脑内成型，乳头传来的尖锐快感就打散了他的思维。  
“不要……不要……呜……这是什么……” 山治夹着粗黑阴茎的肠道痉挛着，前方勃起不断吐着黏液，大腿颤抖抽搐。他低头，愕然发现索隆粗糙的手捏着他的乳头在玩弄。乳头上居然有个小洞，是取下了乳环之后的小洞。带着厚茧的指腹摩擦着乳环洞的嫩肉，从未被人开发过的地方像是新的敏感点一样，每一次被指腹重重擦过，快感都像电流一样鞭打着他的神经。手在木地板上无力地挠，止不住的口水从嘴角流下。

“快……不要……啊……” 要……要射了。山治不断地摇着头，金色长发凌乱地落满前胸，还有几缕金发黏在湿润嫣红的唇上。呼吸之间尽是索隆的味道，皮肤触感是熟悉的体温，痉挛的肠道嘬着青筋勃发的阴茎，胸前是前所未有的刺激。  
要射了……要……

啊！！！！！！！  
躺在床上的男人骤地睁开眼睛，呼吸粗重地喘着。身上仿佛还有着残余的快感……  
看到的是熟悉的天花板，床上还有扔到一边的手机。  
原来，是梦啊。

山治狠狠地诅骂了一声，又仿佛想起什么似的，赶紧掀开衣服去摸胸前。  
胸前好好的，没有奇怪的乳环，也没有取出乳环之后的洞。  
呼—— 他松了一口气。  
这都什么奇奇怪怪的梦啊，睡吧睡吧。  
他又抱着枕头蹭了蹭，企图再次入睡，可是胸前却传来了莫名的瘙痒和空虚。刚刚梦中的情事过于激烈，唤醒了久未被满足的情欲。

就一次，一次吧……  
山治想着，伸手握住了自己黏液流到裤子都湿透的勃起阴茎，撸了几下，觉得不带劲。手上不自觉捏住了乳头。回味着梦中的锋利快感，他捏着乳头粗暴地蹂躏，另一手握着阴茎快速撸动。  
“啊……” 山治张开的嘴巴里，舌头发抖，身体上的快感，却掩盖不了心中的空虚。他想念某个人的味道，体温，还有抚摸。  
“索隆……索隆……啊……” 白浊的精液射了一手一腿，男人叫着索隆的名字射了出来。释放的快感却比不上过往和那人的情事，仅仅是皮肤的摩擦都让人心中颤栗。  
可恶的绿藻头，等你回来要你好看。山治心中咕哝着，草草擦了下手，疲倦地入睡。

第二天清晨，调的闹钟还没响。  
有人在门外粗鲁地敲门。  
“谁啊……” 深夜才好好睡去的山治睡眼惺忪地醒来，拖着拖鞋去开门。

门前的是身穿古日本鎧甲，身上还溅着半干血迹，一脸刚战斗完场面的索隆。

\- end -

extra：

厨：你到底在哪混呢？？！！！！  
藻：鬼知道，我只听见身边的人说幕府啊，战争啊什么的。  
厨：哈？？！！！这不是古日本吗？？！！

然后会和不久他们就结束了这场异世界旅途，回到原有的世界了（。

真的没了。


End file.
